Toa Savage
by RenegadeDungeonMaster1996
Summary: What if the Matoran weren't the only ones capable of becoming Toa? Matoran Universe to Earth fic. Gonna have a lot of shipping and fluff, but a lot of darkness as well. Fun times for all. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Toa Savage. A Bionicle fanfic

Disclaimer: Bionicle belongs to Lego, all the stuff quoted belongs to the original authors, blah blah. The Savage are mine, though. MINE. The Boss can take 50% joy though.

Darkness settled over Zakaz, broken only by the staccato sound of gunfire, and the dull thud of zamor launchers being fired. Two armoured figures raced through the night, each carrying enough weapons to defeat a small army. A monolithic fortress loomed in front of them, forbidding and dark. The warriors leaped through the air and latched onto the walls of the fortress, grunting with effort as they hauled themselves up the mountain. Several grueling minutes later, and the two warriors crawled through a window. "Hey, Krok." The warrior in orange whispered, "we have a bit of a problem."

The other warrior, Krok, sighed: "What is it, Fractaz."

"We don't have enough weapons to take out the entire fortress by ourselves. I'll need at least six more guns." Krok sighed. He really didn't need to go through the briefing again. "Look, Fractaz, we aren't here to slaughter a fortress. We are here to sabotage the defenses and allow Masutā's forces in. They will do most of the slaughtering, and we will have completed the mission and gotten paid. What part of that wasn't clear."

"The part where we don't kill everyone?"

"Sigh"

As they made their way through the fortress, they heard the familiar sound of Skakdi armour, clanking up the stairs towards them. As the unfortunate guard rounded the corner, Fractaz unlimbered his cannons, and misted the red Skakdi's head, green brains splattering across the wall. Fractaz holstered his cannons and walked past, cooly unconcerned about the corpse cluttering the staircase, pausing only to check his weapons for anything worth taking.

"Krok, I think I just wasted a bullet. This guy only has a coupla widgets, nothing valuable."

"Those ridiculous Matoran widgets. I have never found a use for any." Krok remarked, scanning the hall for any sign of incoming enemies.

Their path led them towards their goal: The Nektann control hub, the nerve center of the fortress' automated defenses. The place was heavily guarded, six elite Skakdi warriors standing outside, along with six high power Nektann. Krok felt slightly apprehensive about attacking the enemy without the other three members of his little group. "Where in the pit are the others? Fractaz, we can't complete the mission without them." he hissed to his companion. Fractaz rolled his eyes, supremely unconcerned whether their teammates showed up or not. As long as he got to crack skulls, he didn't care what happened. The two of them waited, hoping for an opening to wreak havoc. Then, all hell broke loose. A figure in grey armour ran into the room, glowing with a reddish light, and swinging a sword that was almost as big as he was. He charged the nearest Skakdi, and decapitated him, letting blood spray through the air in a crimson shower. From another corner, a discordant humming emerged, shattering a Nektann, and damaging a Skakdi. And from above, there was a blood curdling screech and a flash of white...which didn't do anything at all. "Damnit! The Doomerang did not do what it is supposed to do"

"No one is surprised, Squirt."

"Shut up Erkaan, we can't all be invincible."

"However, you always seem to suck, Darek." yelled the grey warrior, Erkaan, as he warded off another blow from the golden Skakdi he was locked in combat with. Krok facepalmed. How were they going to complete the mission if they keep showboating and toying with their foes, he thought, hurling his shuriken through the torso of a green armoured Skakdi. Several brutal, gory minutes later, the six Skadi and six Nektann were lying in pieces on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Okay boys, it's time to complete the mission" Krok stepped over the broken bodies and into the control hub. He raised the zamor launcher with the purple and black sphere that was supposedly going to induce a self-destruct sequence in the control hub. "Men, jump. We have one minute after this bad boy fires to get the frok out of dodge." Krok fired the sphere, which turned intangible on contact with the target, unleashing its dark payload. The system sparked once, and a timer started to count down.

"Deploy chutes!

The other three Skakdi jumped out of the fortress, parachutes blossoming out behind them. Krok and Fractaz prepared to jump, when Krok paused. "Fractaz, where, exactly, is my parachute?" he growled.

"About that, well, I kinda swapped them for more bullets." Fractaz shuffled his feet and murmured. "You WHAT?" Krok screamed, "This whole base is about to explode, and YOU SWAPPED OUR CHUTES FOR BULLETS?

"WELL, I'M A GUNNER! WHAT DO I USE A PARACHUTE FOR, HUH?

Krok sighed, "Okay. I have an idea. Grab this" He handed Fractaz one of his shuriken, and pulled out his other. "When I say jump, jump."

"Wait, you aren't serious. We're not going to do this."

"Well, we wouldn't _have _to if _someone _hadn't traded our parachutes. Now JUMP!" Krok jumped out of the window, and used the shuriken as a snowboard, riding the rough surfaces of the fortress as it detonated behind him. Fractaz followed suit, whooping at the top of his voice: "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" The shockwave of the blast hit them, and blew them like leaves towards the beach, the impact nearly shattering their armour. The two looked at each other, and started laughing, fistbumping in triumph.

"We survived!"

"Yeah! And this job is gonna pay well!"

-  
A dark figure watched them. To the casual observer, the being would have been obscured by the shadows that caressed its armour, but to someone with excellent night vision, the fearsome visage of the Makuta Kikkushiri. "These ones...are compatible."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Krok and Fractaz sauntered idly into the HQ of their boss, Masutā. She waited for them, her talon-like fingers tapping against her throne.

"Krok, Fractaz, my two favourite renegades. I assume you're here for your payment?" She asked, her grin growing slightly wider, "I have it waiting for you"

She gestured to her two bodyguards Denvok and Renvok, who brought out a protosteel bound chest and placed it on the table. Krok approached the table, and opened the chest.

"Is this a joke? Where's the payment?" Krok's mind ran into overdrive. _If the chest is empty, she has no intention to pay us. Masutā is not known for her honour in business dealings, so we're either going to be imprisoned or killed. _His eyes darted around the room, noting the amount of Nektaan and Skakdi watching them, waiting for them to make a move.

"Masutā, what the frok are you playing at? Huh?" Fractaz's fingers twitched, reaching for his cannons "You want a fight? Is that it? I'll take you all on!" He whipped his cannons out and opened fire, destroying the surrounding Skakdi, and causing crimson gore to splatter across his armour. His eyes glowed red, and a nearby Skakdi's chest caved in, his armour cracking as an unseen force impacted with his chest. Krok joined in the fight, throwing his shuriken at the nearest Skakdi, decapitating him.

"Now, now, Krok, it's not like you weren't expecting me to betray you. Renegades like you shouldn't ever trust anyone outside of your little group, and even then, we Skakdi are notoriously treacherous. Oh, and Krok? This is for refusing me." Masutā raised her blade and climbed down from her throne, a smile touching her metallic visage. Krok wheeled around, firing his lightning zamor launcher. Masutā's eyes glowed green, and the sphere imploded. Masutā smirked: "Really, Krok, the zamor sphere isn't going to be much use against me."

Krok reeled. _No effect, he thought. If I close with her, she'll rewrite my memories. If I stay at range, she'll implode me. Looks like I'll have to reveal my vision power. _Krok's eyes turned grey, and two dust-coloured rays shot out of his eyes at Masutā. She screamed, and started clawing at her face.

"What have you done?! I can't feel! I can't see! I can't hear!" Masutā's screams were deafening, but she stopped fairly quickly. Krok smiled. His sense-dulling vision had worked wonders to disable the formidable warlord.

"Fractaz, plasma! Now!" The two Skakdi used their fused powers to create a blast of lightning laced plasma to destroy the walls of the fortress, and escape. Denvok and Renvok decided to let them go so they could tend to their mistress.

Back at the team's camp, the other three warriors were busy playing Three Muaka Ante, and accusing each other of cheating. Krok and Fractaz came charging in, and collapsed panting on the ground

"What happened to you?" "What's going on?" "Where's the beef?" Any further questions were forestalled by a single canister washing up on the beach...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The five Skakdi ran towards the canister, drawing their weapons and preparing for a fight. The lid was melted shut, and a warning was written on the front: "Such is the fate of Half-Breeds. You have been warned."

"What the hell..." breathed Krok, "Who does that?"

Avtrak drew his subwoofer cannon and sent out a series of high decibel notes that shattered the lid. Inside was a hunched over being who appeared to be a Steltian, albeit one with a Kanohi and a really big axe. As they approached, he stirred, moving slightly and exposing a chest. He looked up at the Skakdi and coughed once, blood dribbling from his lips as he spoke: "They're after me! Can't ye hear them comin'? Their armour and weapons clankin' like Makuta himself! They're trying to get old Wreckon but he's ready for them! Take me chest! Tha' stones are yours!" He coughed, spitting up even more blood, "You got the markings! Ye gotta be tha destined ones!" He coughed again, his heartlight fluttering erratically. He opened the chest, but instead of giving whatever he had inside the chest he started to cough up blood and his heartlight gave out.

"K-Krok, I think he's dead." whimpered Darek, cowering behind his leader. Krok ignored him and reached for the chest, peering into the depths. Inside were ten stones, each one glowing a different colour. He reached in and passed the top five to the others, taking the last one for himself. As they stared at them, they started to feel strange. Krok watched, horrified, as the members of his squad started to change and mutate. They grew a few inches and their spines straitened, screams ripping out of their throats as energy poured through their bones and blood. As they screamed, energies poured out of their bodies. Ice crystalised around Darek, covering his whole body except for his eyes. Fractaz was surrounded with plasma, the heat turning the sand around him to glass. Avtrak's sonic cannon went into overdrive, shattering the entire cliff. Erkaan felt a warping inside his body as he started to repel his armour, tearing his flesh. Krok was surrounded by a maelstrom of lightning, the white energy swirling and crackling, eventually blasting into his armour. Krok passed out from the burning pain in his body.

_Five hours later_

Krok awoke, feeling like a thousand Tahtorak had stampeded through his brain. He looked around and saw that the entire beach looked ruined, even for a beach on Zakaz. He looked at his hands, which were still crackling with lightning. He looked for the others, only to find them awake already, and experimenting with their new powers. They all looked...different. Stronger, taller, more...what was that Matoran word...noble. He stood up, and nearly fell over from the shock of all the raw energy flowing through his veins.

"Guys...guys, what happened to us? We're Skakdi. We CAN'T use elemental powers without each other. Only Toa can...oh Great Spirit." Krok stopped talking. "Guys, somehow, someway, we've become Toa."

Erkaan scoffed: "Don't be a fool. Only Matoran can be Toa."

Avtrak smacked him upside the head: "Do not deny the evidence of our eyes dude. We can bend the elements to our will. We're Toa."

An unfamiliar voice sounded behind them. "Yes, you are Toa. But untrained, full of raw energy."

They whirled around, and saw a tall Toa in red armour with two curved blades strapped to his back. "I am Menta. I am a friend"

To be continued...


End file.
